saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Konzen Douji
Konzen Douji (金蝉 童子) was at one point the most bored being in Heaven. He was the nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu. He spent his litheness days doing his job which consisted mainly of paging through documents, and the boredom was killing him. That was until the day that a heretical being was brought up from the lower world, Goku. Konzen is the previous incarnation Genjo Sanzo. Personality Konzen, no matter how you look at him, tends to come off as somewhat of a prissy brat. He’s curt, brutally honest and no-nonsense, and seemingly lacking in the ability to smile or laugh. Even Goku comments that he would look better if he smiled (though upon seeing him smile Goku states it really doesn’t suit him as it seems unnatural for his expression.) When he first meets Goku he still holds no worldly knowledge and thus is “pure" as far as that goes, but after spending even a few moments with Goku, he begins to show a new side to himself. He shows the personality traits of someone who is quick to explode into fits of temper when bothered and also a surprising father-like gentleness and kindness with Goku that no one would have expected. Despite denying it initially, it quickly becomes clear that he loves Goku dearly and would do anything to protect him, including giving his own life. Konzen doesn’t think highly of himself. In all honesty, before meeting Goku, he didn’t think much of anything other than what work had to be done, eating, and sleeping. Upon meeting Goku, he began to see himself as not being worthy of the image reflected in Goku’s eyes: the man Goku thought he was versus who he actually felt he was. His goals has shifted directly in relation to his time spent with Goku, changing him to strive to live up to the man that Goku’s sees in him, to be what Goku believes he is: like the sun, shining, warm, and always there as a guide to protect against the dark. Being of high rank in Heaven and yet not actually doing much of anything gave Konzen a touch of an arrogance though once he begins to mingle with Tenpou and Kenren that begins to fade away. The more he interacts with others, the more he seems to break out of his habits of doing nothing but drifting through a lukewarm existence of constant boredom. Konzen may be lazy but he’s also a neat-freak bordering OCD. He actually enjoys stamping documents and derives bits and pieces of pleasure out of perfectly aligning a stamp with the corners of the document. His room is always immaculate unless Goku’s messed things up or doodled, hence his dislike of Tenpou’s sloppy habits as it means he sometimes has to play maid and clean for him. Deep down, Konzen probably enjoys tidying things up though he doesn’t show it. It also says a lot about his appearance and what goes into his daily primping prepping. Konzen found politics boring but at the same time became upset when he found he’d been left out of decisions that end up hurting those around him. As much as he would have liked to stay out of situations, he couldn’t help but to feel he needed to involve himself when the outcome results in pain of his friends, such as Kenren being tortured and imprisoned. This led to him to starting his own investigation and taking an interest in what's going on around for the first time in his life. He discovered almost too easily just how corrupt Heaven was and how much he detests what's happening. Appearance Konzen most rememberable feature is his long, fine golden hair. Konzen has long-lashed drooping violet eyes. He was tall and dressed in white robes (purple in anime) and sandals. The top of his robes and his gloves bare a striking resemblance to the black under-armor and gloves that Genjo Sanzo wears. Konzen appearance in general is similar to Genjo Sanzo. Backstory Konzen's life was very dull until the day that the heretical being, the Seiten Taisei, was brought before Kanzeon who insisted that Konzen be there to see him. The creature walked right up to him, taking a lock of his hair and claiming in an awestruck manner that Konzen looked like the sun. After which, with a slight tug of the wrist, the little brat pulled out a chunk of Konzen's hair accidentally. Konzen started bickering with the creature and Kanzeon was amused so she decided that from then on the heretic would live with them and he would be Konzen's "pet" and his responsibility. Konzen struggled handling the heretic child at first, but started to grow fond of him and even named him eventually, Goku. Not long after, Goku met Konzen's old friend, the Field Marshal of the Western Army, Tenpou. Apparently Konzen and Tenpou have known each other for a long time. At the banquet for the Jade Emperor's birthday, Konzen met Tenpou Superior and friend, General Kenren. After which the four of them--Konzen, Goku, Tenpou, and Kenren--kicked themselves out of the banquet and returned to Konzen's office where he was persuaded into playing baseball. Not long after, Konzen started realizing there was more going on in Heaven then he knew. Tired of being the only one left out, and have some suspicions of his own, Konzen went to Tenpou of some answers. Tenpou told him of the corruption in Heaven and just how deep it ran. He told Konzen of his and Kenren's suspicions of Li Touten, how he sought to rule, using his son Nataku in order to guarantee his advance in ranks as well as those who followed him. Also that Li Touten saw Goku as a threat to his plans and would probably make Nataku kill. Goku walked in at the wrong moment and heard the last of the conversation. Stricken, he ran from the room to seek confirmation from Nataku himself that that wasn't true. Konzen and Tenpou followed after him. Upon their arrival, they witnessed Nataku doing just what they feared. In the end, Nataku could not bring himself to kill Goku, and turned his blade on himself right before Goku's eyes, driving Goku temporarily mad and spiking his power so high the diadem on his head broke apart. After killing anyone who dared get close and even tearing out Li Touten's eye, Kanzeon Bosatsu subdued him. Konzen, despite his fear of Goku's released form, defied. Manga and OVA side by side]] Kanzeon by holding her back and punching her. After receiving a painful return blow from the much more powerful Kanzeon, Konzen vowed he'd protect Goku... But he adds it isn't he who is the sun. In the end, he, Kenren, Tenpou and Goku seek to flee Heaven and live in exile in the world below. They were pursued by Li Touten's men and all of those who believe his lies. Even the assassination of the Emperor himself, orchestrated by Touten, was blamed on the fleeing group of four. In the end, Konzen died, but not before he made sure Goku got to earth. He promised Goku with his last words that the next time they met, he would be the one to reach out to him. 500 years later, on the mountain of Gogyou, Goku sat in his cell, his memories of heaven and his "sun" locked away in heaven. A figure approached the cell and a held his hand out, pulling Goku out of the darkness and into the light, Genjo Sanzo. Abilities Konzen has one very special ability and it is to use the energies of his own God-hood to restore Goku’s diadem when it shatters. Only a God can do it. Other than that he has no special abilities, no battle skills, and is relatively weak. He looks gentle but is very strict and hard to deal with once you get to know him, hence being “an iron fist in a velvet glove.” Trivia * Konzen's first name mean golden cicadas, cicadas being a power symbolism of summer in Japan. His surname(?) means child or boy. * Konzen's Hobby is stamping documents, and though it sounds boring, he is very happy when the stamps and perfectly aligned with the corners of the paper. * Konzen, like Sanzo has a strong opinion about food and surprisingly enough, he hates tomatoes. Gallery ImAGEset_001.12.png ImAGEset_002.12.png ImAGEset_003.12.png ImAGEset_004.12.png ImAGEset_005.12.png ImAGEset_006.12.png ImAGEset_007.12.png ImAGEset_008.12.png ImAGEset_009.12.1.png ImAGEset_009.12.2.png ImAGEset_010.12.png|Konzen from Saiyuki Anime ImAGEset_011.12.png ImAGEset_014.12.png ImAGEset_013.12.png ImAGEset_012.12.png References *Saiyuki Gaiden Vol. 1-4 *Saiyuubito *Gaiden Memoirs Category:Characters Category:Saiyuki Gaiden